Measuring the human body's response to stimuli is the subject of significant research and development. Often, a patient's voluntary nervous system is evaluated in order to study the human body's response to stimuli. The voluntary nervous system, also known as the somatic nervous system, is the part of the peripheral nervous system associated with skeletal muscle voluntary control of body movements. The somatic nervous system controls all voluntary muscular systems within the body, as well as reflex arcs.
A wide array of methods are used to measure the human body's response to stimuli. Galvanic skin response sensors, for example, measure electrodermal activity, which is the property of the human body that causes continuous variation in the electrical characteristics of the skin. Skin resistance varies with the state of sweat glands in the skin. Sweating is controlled by the sympathetic nervous system, and skin conductance is an indication of psychological or physiological arousal. If the sympathetic branch of the autonomic nervous system is highly aroused, then sweat gland activity also increases, which in turn increases skin conductance. In this way, skin conductance can be a measure of emotional and sympathetic responses. In another example, bioelectrical impedance analysis can be used to determine the electrical impedance, or opposition to the flow of an electric current through body tissues. In yet other examples, blood pressure and heart rate can be measured, which indicates the level of a human body's arousal, wakefulness and/or ability to adjust to one's surroundings.
One of the drawbacks associated with a currently available methods for measuring the human body's response to stimuli is the complexity of the devices used. Galvanic skin response systems, for example, require the use of dermal sensors, wires, and a dedicated computer system to gather the information required and formulate a measurement. This can be difficult and tedious for operators of the system to utilize. Another drawback associated with currently available methods for measuring the human body's response to stimuli is the size and handling of the devices used. Galvanic skin responses systems, for example, are large systems that require shelf space, a power outlet and a working area. This can be disadvantageous for users that intend to use the system on the go, in the field, or in small or cramped quarters where there is little or no space available.
Therefore, a need exists for improvements over the prior art, and more particularly for more efficient methods and systems for detecting and identifying the human body's somatic responses to stimuli.